Here Lies the Death of a Dream, and the Birth of a New
by Wonderland Willow
Summary: UPDATE: Brallie two-shot inspired by the sneak peak of 3x10. Brandon and Callie have to come to terms with what happened in the cabin and now must deal with the repercussions of their actions and decide what they really want.
1. Some Dreams have to Die

**This is inspired by the sneak peak of The Fosters 3x10, with Brandon and Callie. But before I start I just want to say AHDKDHSKDHADJFHDK OMFG THEY ARE SO BEAUTIFUL! Ahhhh, last week's episode killed me and now this!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Fosters or any characters mentioned in this story.**

* * *

The faint hair on her arms stood on end, leaving a trail of chills as Brandon softly ran his fingers up her arm. A small smile crept up on her face and Brandon quickly brought his lips to hers and she eagerly returned the kiss. Brandon pulled away, Callie still reaching her lips to his, but they needed to talk.

"I should probably go back to my room." He instantly felt bad as he saw Callie's face fall as she objected.

"I'm afraid Mariana's gonna wake up." He explained. Callie half smiled and shook her head.

"She won't, girl sleeps like the dead you know that." She whispered and brought her lips back to his. This moment was too good to give up. She _wanted_ this, _needed_ this, they both did. After everything that's happened between them; their jealousy, secret kisses, broken hearts, unresolved feelings, undying dedication to each other, they both knew deep down this moment would come. The moment would finally come when the levy broke, they wouldn't be able to fake anymore. They wouldn't be able to try to convince themselves and the people around them of being something they clearly could never be. They wouldn't be able to resist each other anymore. The day would come when they finally gave in to they're deepest desires and temptations, each other. They just didn't know the day would come this soon, this unexpectedly.

"I wish we could stay here forever…" Callie lips brushed over Brandon's as he chuckled softly.

"..and ever and ever…." He chuckled even more at this. He found it so surreal. He had literally dreamed of this very moment, the moment when they would finally admit to each other and themselves what was already completely obvious, that they'd never get over each other.

It had almost become a fact, a sort of knowing that no matter how many other people they'd be with, they were all just distractions and eventually the time would come when they'd face the truth. This was the truth. Them. Together. In all its simplicity it was the most complicated thing either of them would face, because they both knew it could never be as easy as two people being happy together. However, despite that, that's what they were in this moment, happy.

"You think they know yet?" He had to ask. As much as he didn't want to ruin this moment, the moment he had been desperately wanting ever since he first laid eyes on Callie, he knew they had to come back to some form of reality.

"They will soon, if not from my social worker, from Rita." Callie went on to explain. She has just the slightest sense of apathy, and that both excited and discouraged Brandon.

"They're gonna be….so mad, and hurt." Callie looked down, avoiding Brandon's eyes. The reality was sinking in for her of what had actually happened. She admitted to Rita about their secret relationship. She had completely _destroyed_ any chances of her getting adopted, and she and Brandon finally came to terms with that. They finally decided they had waited long enough. They had finally made love, and it was everything she had fantasized about.

"I think they're going to be most upset…that they can't adopt you." Brandon spoke out. The looked deep into each other's eyes, and Brandon could tell that although she was happy, she was hurt, and it killed him. He knew that by admitting to a secret relationship and having sex, they completely demolished any and all chances of her being officially adopted by Stef and Lena, and it torn him up to know that he helped do that.

Callie noticed Brandon's torn expression and she smiled sadly. She knew that he knew that it hurt her. But she also knew that ever time he wanted her, every time they glanced at each other with pained, longing expressions, he was giving her up. He kept letting her go _over_ and _over_ again, just to insure that she was happy, even if it meant it was tearing him up inside. She was so tired of it all. She was so tired of denying him what he wanted, what they _both_ wanted. For once she wanted him to be selfish, to give him, and herself, what they longed for, each other.

"Yeah….they probably will. But, they're just going to have to find some way to accept it. I'm not getting adopted, and that's ok, because…I love you. I love you Brandon and all I want now….is to be with you." Brandon smiled widely and Callie returned the look.

"I love you too, more than anything Callie. Please know that. Know that I would do anything for you still, just like I always have. I'm so sorry you can't get adopted." Brandon eyes began to glaze over. Callie shook her head as she wrapped her arm around the back of his head. She leaned her forehead against his.

"Shhh, don't. It's ok, honestly. It's ok that I can't get adopted because I _chose_. I finally chose _you_ , and I'd never regret that." Their lips connected in a fiery passion as heat consumed both of them once again. Callie climbed on top of Brandon to remind him just how happy she was about choosing him.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As they pulled into their driveway and parked, Mariana hurried to climb out of the car.

"As fun as that was staying in a cabin, nature is just not my thing." She shook her head, remembering how terrible the cell reception out there was. She also could have sworn there was a bear outside, since she kept her grunting every now and then close to the cabin. She quickly hurried inside as Brandon and Callie took their time. They stood on the outside of the front door, preparing themselves to reveal their rekindled relationship.

"Ready?" Brandon asked holding out his hand to Callie. In that moment she let go. She let go of the hope to ever be adopted. It was time to face the music and realize that he was enough; Brandon was enough for her to be happy. With that reassurance she latched onto his hand.

"Ready."

As much as it hurt to say goodbye to adoption, she knew some dreams had to die so others could be realized…

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I'll also be posting this to my tumblr that I just created, willowswonderlandofbrallie, so you can check that out too!**


	2. For Others to be Realized

**Ok, since you guys asked for it, I've decided to add another chapter to this. So it's a two-shot, I guess. But before we start I need to rant.**

 ***RANT TIME,* OMFG WHAT THE HELL? I AM BEYOND PISSED RIGHT NOW. LIKE, WHAT. WAS. THAT. LAST. NIGHT? I FEEL LIKE MY HEART IS SHATTERED AND FALLING TO THE PIT OF MY SOUL! I HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO FEEL CUZ SHE GOT ADOPTED BUT WHAT ABOUT BRALLIE? I JUST CAN'T ACCEPT THAT THIS IS THE END OF THEM, I KNOW IT CAN'T BE!**

 **Anyway, this chapter does contain spoilers for the summer finale so if you haven't seen it and don't want to ruin anything, you should probably wait to read this until you've seen it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Fosters or any character in this story.**

 **One more thing, even though this is based on the summer finale, it's not going to be word for word, cause I kinda want this to be how I would hope it would go. I imagined it going many different ways, so this is one of them.**

* * *

They walked into the house, but their fingers slowly let go of one another as they heard commotion coming from the kitchen. Callie's eyebrows furrowed as she saw Stef, Lena, Jude, and Rita gathered around the kitchen table.

"Hey." She greeted, confused.

"Hi Callie, hi Brandon." Rita gave a knowing look.

"Hey Rita, good to see you." Brandon replied. They both wondered why Stef hadn't blown her top yet and screamed at them for how stupid they were to have a secret relationship. But, they were ready, and they were ready to announce that they were together yet again. Stef went on to explain how the social worker talked to the girls at GU, and Brandon and Callie braced themselves for the blow out.

"She's…she's uhm….she's recommending your adoption!" Stef let out with a huge grin on her face. Callie's face contorted into shock as she could swear her heart paused. Her eyes darted around, desperately trying to convince herself that this was a dream. A nightmare or a dream come true, she couldn't decide.

Brandon gritted his teeth and watched as everyone embraced Callie while clapping and cheering. She smiled but he could tell she was in a state of utter shock, as was he.

"Isn't that great?" Stef asked him, giving him a hug. He didn't dare speak, afraid that his feelings would boil over, so he just smiled and nodded.

"Can you believe it?" Stef excitedly asked Callie.

"I know, I know, I can't." She answered, looking to Brandon. They had to talk.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

" _How did this happen_?"

"I don't know. Rita, took care of it…I guess." Callie sighed heavily shaking her head. _This wasn't supposed to happen_! They were finally together, finally going to admit their deep rooted love and finally be a couple. This couldn't be happening, but it was.

Callie felt conflicted, it was clear, and as selfish as it seemed, it pissed Brandon off. Was she _really_ considering being adopted, after the night they shared?! How, _how_ could she still want this? She said she gave it up, for him. So why was she not sure anymore?

Of course, he knew the answer to that. Callie was indecisive; she could never just choose something and stick to it. It was easier for Callie to make up her mind when she thought it was already made up for her. She thought she ruined her chances of being adopted, so being with him seemed to be the right thing. Now that adoption was back on the table however, she was yet again not sure of herself, and that angered Brandon. It angered him, but he knew he couldn't say anything. He would die a thousand times over and have his heart break _day after day for the rest of his life,_ if that meant Callie was happy.

"Brandon, I am so sorry. I-I didn't, I didn't expect this…." Callie choked on her tears. It crushed Brandon, seeing the love of his life crying.

"Shhh, come here." She quickly snuggled into his open arms, laying her head on his shoulder as he rubbed her back.

"No one, expected this. If we did, I know we never would have…." He trailed off. Clenching his jaw, he struggled to keep himself from crying too. He had to be strong, her Callie. Everything he did was for Callie, and he wouldn't take that back, not now, not ever.

"It's going to ok, it's all going to be ok." He promised. She wasn't stupid, she could read between the lines. He was once again going to give up his heart, give her up, so that she could officially be adopted.

She let out a strangled breath as she realized just how in love with her he was. To love someone so much, and be so gentle and caring with them, and then give them up for their sake, it was something not many were capable of, certainly not herself. She was the selfish one, always running to Brandon when times get tough, only to peel right off from him and go about her life when all was resolved.

Still, she just didn't know how to deal with this. Adoption was something she had _dreamed_ about from the moment she was left without a family. She promised herself that one day she'd make sure her and Jude were adopted, put in a safe and loving environment where they could never be taken away again. But that was back when she was ten, back before she met Brandon.

Brandon had this effect on her like no one else. If anyone could change her mind about something as big as adoption, it was him. She knew if he was hurting too much then she would be stuck. She loved Brandon, more than she had loved anyone in her whole entire life, aside from Jude.

This love was much different than her love for Jude, of course. This love made her feel sparks whenever he touched her, sent shivers down her spine when he whispered sweet nothings in her ear. This love made her heart flutter when he stroked the keys of a piano, made her feel safe and secure, no matter where she was at. This love was the _only_ thing she wanted as much as adoption, and she was starting to realize that maybe she wanted it _more_.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She smiled lightly listening to Mariana sing, why hadn't she known about how good she was before? Her eyes landed on Brandon as he played the keyboard. He focused on the keys, but could sense someone staring at him. He looked up to see a smile small on Callie's face, and he couldn't help but smile back. He sighed then; this was just much too bittersweet. In a few days she would be his adopted sister, they would officially be siblings.

"Hey sweets, you ok?" Stef asked, resting a hand on Callie's shoulder. She snapped her gaze away from Brandon and hesitated before smiling and nodding softly.

"Yeah, I'm good." Stef smiled back.

"You just don't worry about anything ok? Only a few more days and no one will ever be able to take you from us again." Stef kissed her forehead before going back to Lena. Callie's smiled dropped. _Don't worry about anything, yeah, as if._

The song ended as he walked toward her with a heavy heart.

"Hey, can we talk?" Callie held her breath and nodded as he led her into the secluded kitchen.

"Look, whatever doubts you're having about the adoption, let them go. This is what you've wanted your _entire_ life, what you've _dreamed_ of, and it's _finally_ at your feet. All you have to do is pick it up." He encouraged her. Tears stung her eyes.

"But what about you?" She whimpered. He shook his head quickly.

"Don't….don't worry about me. Look, I'll be fine, ok."

"No you won't, I'm _hurting_ you! And don't you _dare_ say I'm not because we both know that's a load of shit!" She spat, the tears now making their way to her lips. He struggled to keep it together and his lips shook as he spoke.

"You're right, _ok_! Yes, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't hurting, but it would _kill_ me knowing that you let your dream go because of me. I love you, I love you _so_ much, more than I've _ever_ loved _anyone_ in my entire life, so I want you to be happy, I _need_ you to be happy. As long as you're happy, I'll survive. It'll hurt, but the pain will fade, because I know you'll have everything you ever desired." He finished with a huff, tears running down his cheeks. She bit her lip, _not everything._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hey, can I talk to you guys?" Callie asked walking into the living room where Stef and Lena were lounging on the couch watching tv.

"Sure hon, what's up?" Stef asked as Lena muted the tv. Callie took a deep breath.

"I can't go through with the adoption." She let out. Their faces contorted into confused and slightly hurt.

"What, why? What happened?" Lena asked as Callie sat in the chair across from them.

"First, I want to just tell you guys how much you mean to me. You have no idea…..how grateful I am that you risked bringing us into your home and just, completely loving us for who we are. That's something I've always wanted and I couldn't thank you enough for providing a loving home for Jude and I." She sniffled, wiping the tears that were already sprouting from her eyes.

"But…a few days ago, when Rita was sentenced, I had evidence that she was innocent. I secretly recorded Carmen saying that Brooke hit her, but she also said that if I narked on her she would tell the social worker that…while I was a GU, Brandon and I were sneaking around. And, at the fundraiser I kissed him." Stef's mouth dropped open slightly and Lena looked from Callie to Stef and back to Callie.

"Oh, ok, but. That's all over, Rita isn't going to jail."

"….No, she's not. But, there's something else too." Callie's lip quivered and she knew this was going to be the hardest thing to admit.

"…..at the cabin, I talked to Brandon. I told him what happened and I thought my chance to be adopted was completely out of the question, that it would never happen. So…...that night…. _.Brandon and I had sex_." The room was silent. Both of them were in a state of shock, and I wouldn't expect less.

"…You…and Brandon….." Stef trailed off shaking her head angrily.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I thought I was never going to get adopted and, and so…..we just….." Stef looked like she was going to explode, but once she saw how hard this was she sighed.

"Callie-"

" _No_ , I'm not done! I'm sorry for ruining my chance of being adopted but….. _I love him_. I love Brandon and I don't know what to do about any of this, but I do know that I can't be without him." Instead of lashing out like she expected, Callie was surprised when both of them pulled her into a hug.

"You are an exceptional girl Callie. If you've taught us anything, it's that you don't need a piece of paper to tell you who your family is. We'll always be your family, adopted or not." Callie sighed happily and smiled wide.

"Thank you, you guys are the best." Stef pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Look, for now, don't worry about the adoption. We'll figure something out, ok?" Callie nodded and sighed, relief filling her instantly.

"Now, how about you go tell Brandon the news?" Lena suggested. Her eyes widened and she looked back and forth between them, silently asking if this was real.

"Well, it doesn't look like anything we've done has kept you two apart so, why not?" Stef added. Callie shook her head, mouth opened wide, she was speechless.

"Well what're you waiting for, go get him!" She smiled brightly and hurried up the stairs. She kept into his room, shutting the door behind me. She jumped on his bed and he jolted awake.

"What the- Callie, what, what's going on? What's wrong?" She quickly pressed her lips to his. He was so shocked it took him a few moments to respond. She pulled away just as he deepened the kiss.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong anymore."

"Wait, what's going on?" He was completely confused.

"I told them, I told Moms everything about the-the secret relationship we had, the fundraiser kiss, and….the cabin. And….I told them I can't be adopted."

"What, no. No, this is-"

"Everything I desire. I finally realized that I'm already a member of this family. I don't need a piece of paper to prove what I already know. So now I can have it all, a family…and you." Brandon couldn't believe what he was hearing, it was the best thing he could ever of hoped for. He pulled her into another long-awaited kiss and she wrapped her arms around his neck. The parted for air and she laid down against him as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Brandon."

"Yeah?"

"I love you." She smiled against his neck. He looked down at her, getting lost in her deep brown eyes.

"I love you too." As they laid together that night, Callie felt so proud of herself for finally being able to choose Brandon, and she would never go back on that decision.

 _This is what she wanted, this is what she dreamed of..._

* * *

 **I will continue to ship them until the end of time, I don't care what anyone else thinks. Anyway, please let me know how you like this, and if you want more from me be sure to check out my other story 'Brandon and Callie's Infinite Playlist' because I just updated that today too, thanks for reading!**


End file.
